Ongoing development of electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, media players, and computers, have led to an increasing demand for semiconductor memory having high operating frequencies, storage capabilities, and power efficiency.
One approach that has been adopted to achieve these improvements in a memory is to increase memory density; that is, to increase the number of memory cells in a given amount of physical space. In some memories, however, increased density can lead to generation of high coupling capacitances between bit lines during programming operations. More precisely, programming a cell on a bit line may generate spurious currents on neighboring unaddressed bit lines, which may result in data corruption in cells coupled to the unaddressed bit lines.
While some memories include clamp elements to account for the coupling capacitance, often times the structure and/or feature sizes of memories having relatively high memory densities may be such that fabricating such clamp elements may not be possible, or may present significant challenges in forming the clamp elements in a desired manner.